Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Plumber's Wrath
EEnEZ: Plumber's Wrath is the next in the EEnEZ movie series. Set in a different universe from the original series. Story For all EEnEZ fans, you should know about different universes. Like the universe in which Double-D defeated Power Prof with the help of the Spirit Bomb. But there’s more than the EEnEZ universes. Like Sonic universes, and Mario universes. But one universe is the main part of the story. Universe GE. This universe contains the Eds, Sonic and Mario. But this Mario is… different. You’d know him as a hero, and so would this universe. What? You thought Mario would be a bad guy? Stop trying to read the story from just the name! Well, our story is set in Universe GE; where the E Fighters have changed since they were kids. Just like in the movie “Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Android 32: Strongest Man in the Universe” Ed gained black hair, a green and blue Gi, and his skin has become a bit more yellow. Double-D has changed a bit more. He got rid of his hat, and grew his hair; it now is two spikes on his head. And, he has a red shirt with dark red sleeves; and purple pants. Eddy, well, he’s grown a lot! He’s now as tall as Double-D, and grew his hair a bit. Now he has thick strands of hair on his head, with thick hair on his neck. Corey is about the same, with hair and body; but wears a dark green Gi and light green under shirt. Drew has tan Gi pants, with a dark green Gi top. Now, the Eds are seventeen, Corey is fifteen, and Drew is twenty one. For Sonic, he’s still the same. And, he has made up with his old rival Mario. Mario made out with Amy once, and Sonic never forgave him. But now, he’s cooled down, and they’re friends. Sonic’s learned more Chaos abilities, and can now fly without transforming. For Mario, he’s learned to fly, and can use minor fire powers. But, when he transforms into Fire Mario, he becomes incredibly powerful. And why is Mario different than from what we know? Well… you’ll see… But now, I shall start the story. Our story begins in the Hot and Cold Galaxy; where a familiar green and blue plumber was jumping from ice burg to ice burg, running from something. Each ice burg broke behind him; he took a fire flower out, and his green overalls turned white, and his blue inner shirt turned green. “Fire Blast!” he yelled, and he shot a green fire ball at the strange shadow; but it broke on the creature’s body. Then, a purple foot reached out… and Luigi… was no more. “Just one more place to go, my pet.” Said a deep voice “Earth…” The screen shows the name “Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Plumber’s Wrath” in flaming letters. The scene changes to the city of Townsville. A group of thugs are robbing a bank “Get the loot in the bag!” said one thug “We got the money! Let’s go!” said another. The group of thugs ran out, and got in their car; but a guy in a green super hero suit, with a dollar sign on it, with a dark green racer helmet, was in their way. “Get out of the way or I’ll run ya over!” a thug yelled; he sped forward, but the man put his foot on the hood of the car, and it didn’t budge. A thug shot his gun, but the man put his hand out, and grabbed the bullet “My turn…” he said, and he kicked the car into a pillar; which in turn, sent the thugs flying. They landed in front of a girl in a pink super suit, with a red dollar sign on it, and a red racer helmet “You should get use to prison food.” In a split second, she sent them flying, and they landed in the middle of the police. “Thank you Casher and thank you Cashet.” Said a policeman “This city is a lot safer with you around.” the two flew off. Did I mention that Eddy and Sarah are Townsville newest and greatest super heroes? The Casher and the Cashet! Now, they save the day from major disasters, and minor thug robberies. But anyway; the two flew through the skies of Townsville. “Man I love my job!” Eddy said with a happy face under the helmet “If we got paid, ‘then’ it would be a job. It’s more of a hobby.” Sarah said. She’s changed too; she cut her hair, and now it’s just a big above her ears. She kept her normal look. “Well its cool hobby. Aren’t you supposed to be at an interview?” Eddy asked in annoyance “Oh my god! I totally forgot!” Sarah stopped “I have an interview at Townsville Prep!” she sped off. “Some people have no track of time…” his eyes opened wide “Oh no! School!” he sped off for Peach Creek High. Eddy landed at Peach Creek High, with his suit in his backpack. He ran inside, and went to his class room “Sorry Mrs. Peterman! I had trouble at home.” Eddy sat down at his desk. “Nice one Eddy…” Corey said “Serious, but with enough vagueness to for no extra questions. Nice one.” Eddy grumbled “Okay children, today’s lesson shall begin with the history of lint.” Everyone groaned. As the teacher droned on, Double-D was writing notes, Corey was playing with a pencil, and Ed was just smiling. But, just out of a miracle, Eddy’s watch beeped, and glowed green “This is Casher. What is it?” he asked “We need you and Cashet; some nut’s about to jump from the Banking Building.” Eddy sighed “You think that’s bad? I’m stuck in the history of lint.” He got up “Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom!”” he ran out; Mrs. Peterman sighed “Five years till retirement, five year till retirement…” she mumbled on. Eddy as Casher, and Sarah as Cashet, flew to the fifty story tall Banking Building. A small turtle like creature, with a red shell, was at the top. People at the street below were talking “Is he really gonna jump?” “What’s he doing?” “Hope he doesn’t gut up my clothes.” At the top, the creature was crying “Words! Just words! One step and it will all be over!” he yelled in an old voice. He turned his head, and saw Eddy “That’s fine. Just take my hand first, okay?” the creature gulped “Fool! You have no idea what it’s like to live in despair! I’m going to jump!” Sarah flew up in front of the creature. “Please, don’t do this.” the creature gulped, and jumped! “No!” Eddy flew down, trying to reach him; he grabbed the creature by the shell “Got ya!” he said and flew up. “What were you waiting for!? I could have been killed! I should sue!” he yelled “You’re welcome.” Eddy said in annoyance; Sarah sighed in relief. Later on, Eddy sat with the creature on the training field “You’ve never head of Mario?” the creature asked “Well, Sonic told me about him once, but I’ve never met him.” Eddy said “He’s the greatest warrior in the mushroom kingdom! He defeated the greatest evil ever, years ago!” the creature asked “You think I could meet him, Oog?” Eddy asked the creature, named Oog. “Why, how interesting for you to ask… I happen to have him right now.” He took out a red box with a white “?” on it. “What’s he doing in a box?” Sarah asked “A question that beckons to be solved… you see, he may have defeated the evil once… but the same evil threatens Earth!” Oog yelled “What threat?” Sarah asked “The greatest evil in the universe! The only way to save your world is to release Mario. But his prison is too strong to break…” Eddy grabbed the box, and tried squeezing it, but to no avail “Man, this thing is tough.” Sarah sighed “Let’s go get the others.” She said “Maybe they can help.” Eddy grabbed Oog, and they flew off. Eventually, they reached the house. Everyone was there, and Double-D put the box in an x ray machine. “Nope, nothing. Whatever’s in there won’t be shown until it’s opened.” Double-D said; Ed grabbed it, and squeezed it “Let’s try this…” he tried to squeeze it, but it didn’t have a scratch on it! “Well, let’s face it. If Ed can’t open it, then we’re sunk.” Nazz said “What’s that Plank? Plank says: we need emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds!” Johnny said “That might work.” Corey said “Yeah…” Drew added “If we use the emeralds, then we can force the box open!” “Then let’s go!” Eddy yelled “I wanna see Mario in real life!” Sonic sighed “I haven’t seen Mario for ages… I wonder what’s happened to him.” Everyone went off. Ed, Eddy and Sarah flew off to the north “I can’t wait to see Mario! I bet he’s hansom!” Sarah said; Ed and Eddy got anime sweat drops on their head. Sonic, Double-D and Drew flew off to the east “We’re gonna find them all!” Sonic said in a run “We’re gonna face all evil in our path!” Drew yelled “Why must I deal with imbeciles wherever I go?” Double-D asked. Everyone flew across the world, and found each of the emeralds. After finding them, they met up at the training field; they put the box in the center, surrounded by the emeralds. “Well Sonic… do it.” Drew said “Chaos… Control!” Sonic yelled, and the emeralds glowed; the box started to crack. Finally, the box broke in a large cracking sound. The pieces started to move, and spin into a light; the light made the shape of someone, and it became Mario! Mario landed, and opened his eyes; he looked at his hands, and clutched them. Corey walked up to him “Hello Mario. My name is Corey; man, we had a lot of trouble getting you out of there!” he said with a smile. Mario gave him a deadly glare “What have you done?” he asked “How did you…” Oog walked up to him “Welcome Mario.” He said with a friendly smile “Send me back!” he yelled at Oog “Not an option. The box was destroyed.” Mario started to grinded his teeth. “You all have no idea what you’ve done. I don’t know if I can stop him…” he walked off “You got that right Plank. This guy has a problem with the word ‘thanks’.” Johnny said. Sonic walked to Mario “What happened? I haven’t seen you in years, and now… what’s changed?” he asked the plumber “You should know… working with that creature… what a friend. We can’t stop him this time…” he walked off, and jumped to the cliff. (More shall be put up in good time. Remember to comment. Add whatever soudtrack you see fit.) Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Fan-Fiction